A Wolf Finds his Pack
by Lastjedi
Summary: Huberion watches as his city slowly crumbles around him, the Forsaken on the edges of their land, rebels causing trouble and mayhem within the city and then a new dark curse takes hold. When Huberion has lost everything and is just about fall to madness, a hand reaches down and saves him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dreary night in the main square in Gilneas. More so than usual. Huberion had just returned from a scouting mission outside the wall. As if the undead lurking outside and testing their defenses weren't enough, the rebels decided to stir things up. A small group of rebels had somehow made it into the eastern district of the city and stolen vital supplies. They were armed with muskets.

Huberion under orders from Greymane himself was sent to scout outside the wall in the east.

"Huberion! Git in 'ere the little ones miss you!" yelled Margaret his wife and mother of his three lovely children. Huberion looked up to see three small figures charging him as he entered his home. Molly grabbed his legs, Hope ran up and hugged his waist, and finally Foster in a running tackle got him to the ground. Huberion laughed as he children hugged tightly asking that he not leave again. He wrestled with them till he gained the upper hand and stood back up with all three hanging off him. "Give yer old man a break he's been fightin' the dead all night" Margaret said loud enough to be heard above the children's laughter. The three let go of their father each kissed him in kind and ran up stairs.

"This was a rough one, I can tell from the look in yer eyes. Do I even want to know?" Margaret said hiding trying to hide her worry. Huberion simply shook his head. He walked up to her sitting by the hearth and kissed her. "There's a nice bit of pork left over, the kids hid scraps from their own plates for ye" Margaret returning to her crochete. Huberion smiled and kissed her again affectionately. "Keep it up ser and you'll there'll be hell to pay when the little ones go down for the night" margaret warned him. Huberion smiled, "Don't tempt me".

Huberion found his way to the kitchen. On the table sat the chunks of pork and also some potatoes and herbs. Huberion sat down and scarfed down his meal. "Are our littles ones safe Hub?" Margaret asked with clear worry dripping from every word. Huberion looked up from his plate and met her eyes. "Greymane is confident and with what I reported he is making adequate preparations" Huberion said coldly. Margaret sat down and faced him eye level, "Those are the words for the public Hub, I am not the public" Margaret sternly returned. Huberion signed and his fell into his hands. He looked back at her, "Things are getting bleak, the rebels are gettin' busy but worse...the dead...something's not right. We go several nights without picking up any hint of them, then we'll spot one of those Forsaken bastards poking around and track a shipment or strange herbs and even rotten meat to the dead bastards" Huberion took a bite of pork after the last word.

"What do you think it is?" Margaret asked softly putting her hand on his. "They're preppin' for something, something big I'd wager. You and the little ones should get out of the city." Huberion gripped her hands in his. "You ain't gettin rid 'o me that easy Hub, and I'm defiently not leavin' on the chance things turn out okay and that Betsy gets a crack at ye!" Margaret retorted. The woman Margaret refers to is actually a slightly younger woman who had a flame for Huberion in his rougish early days and her name is actually Britana. Betsy is a cow, who has won several local competitions.

Huberion laughed, "She ain't the mother of me little ones and she ain't you". Margaret scoffed but let it go. "Either way I ain't leavin' ye and I know you ain't leavin' yer duties behind". Huberion nodded. He thought for a moment out loud, "I may for me family", he returned to eating his dinner.

Huberion finished his dinner and put himself to clean his plate and utensils. Margaret came over and shoved him out of the way. "Go upstairs the little ones will never get to sleep without their father tucking them in" Margaret smiled and kissed him. Huberion smiled and turned to walk upstairs, he could make out the sounds of his children playing. Huberion walked up in time to see the three of them chasing each other in and out of the bedrooms. They all three immediately stopped when they saw him. "Time for slumber, gather in yer beds, I've got a story to tell ye" Huberion exclaimed. The story part drew giggles and jumping around from excitement from his children. They all ran into their room and sat in their beds.

Huberion proceeded to recount a tale of knights and dragons to his children. He kissed them each in kind and then went to turn in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It smelt of rot and mold. The ground beneath Huberion was moist. He felt a large tree root on his side. Huberion opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a dark grove with the moon high in the sky, it was blocked out slightly by a tree that had it's branches were bare and telling from the temperature it was Fall. The world spun around and everything appeared blurry. When his vision came into focus he could see a sickly green cloud around him. He heard a soft moan.

He saw the decaying bodies on his wife and children not five feet away. They all opened their eyes and there was an otherworldly yellow glow in them. "You failed the little ones Huberion! How could you?!" Margaret screamed at him in a raspy gurggling voice and pointed a finger with skin coming off it and a long finger nail.

Huberion roared in terror, but the roar he heard was not his, but one of wolf. Huberion opened his eyes and saw the roof of his bedroom above his head and felt his soft bed below him. Margaret had her hand on his and a more than worried look on her face. "Another one 'em wonderful dreams eh?" Margaret said sarcastically. "Yes I was in field with lovely flowers and a unicorn flying over head, what made me scream was when the cow began to fly and it began to rain manure" Huberion fired back. Margaret smiled, "Not even when you're sweatin' in terror do you lose yer wit". She got up from the bed and pulled back the shades from the window to reveal the sun coming up. "It looks like we slept in, better go check in on the little ones make sure they didn't escape and cause mayhem at the neighbors again" Margaret headed out of the room.

Huberion shook his head slowly and pinched the skin on his arm. Between the pain and the fact that the room was spinning brought him some comfort. Huberion jumped out of bed and got himself dressed. Climbing down the stairs he could hear the children running around and Margaret shouting for them to get to their chores. When Huberion reached the bottom the three saw him and stopped instantly. "You three 'elp yer mum set up at the market, Foster you're to head to blacksmith shop soon as done 'elping yer mum, he's got somethin' fer me and he's lookin' for an apprentice." The last word drew a big smile from Foster, "You mean it dad?" Huberion laughed, "Yes now stop gabbin' and git goin' he ain't a man to suffer lateness." The three children ran outside. Huberion gave his wife a kiss on the forehead and headed out.

Huberion arrived at the barracks just as the guard had dispersed. Guard Captian Wolfgang Uberto stood watching Huberion as he entered the courtyard. "Good to see you Huberion, you have an impeccable sense of time" Wolfgang said flatly.


End file.
